


A Game of Chicken

by gerardsjuarez



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Making Out, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsjuarez/pseuds/gerardsjuarez
Summary: "One night [Gerard and I] were making out for so long it almost wasn't funny anymore - even though it still was."
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	A Game of Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> i know im supposed to be working on an ongoing fic but listen. you see an interview and you get inspired. i wrote this all around 2am, just a warning.

Gerard and Bert were sitting on the My Chem tour bus, not really doing anything, maybe just the slightest bit drunk. The rest of the guys were out doing only God knew what, leaving Gerard to pull Bert away from his band to sit on the couch and do, well, nothing. Nothing except smoke and drink and watch TV. Bert didn’t seem to mind, though, an arm around Gerard as they watched some cartoon on the only channel that came in.

“Hey,” Bert said, “have you ever played chicken?”

Gerard tried not to laugh, “What, like seeing how long you can go with someone touching your leg?”

“No, no. That’s like grade school chicken. Pre-school.” He turned his body toward Gerard, “Y’know, it’s the one where you see how long you can make out with someone.”

“Well, I can’t say that I have.” He shrugged, “Why?”

The grin he received was mischievous, “We don’t have anything better to do. Thought it might be funny.”

“Funny.” He repeated.

He sent a glance to the TV where it was now playing Teen Titans on mute. The guys wouldn’t be back for a while. There wasn’t really a lot to do, it was true. When he looked back at Bert, he was closer than before. Gerard watched as he wet his lips.

“I mean, I guess it could be. Funny, I mean.” He shrugged again, “So how’s the game go?”

He seemed absolutely delighted when he said, “The first one to pull away loses.” 

“Easy enough. So who starts-“

Before Gerard could finish the question, Bert’s mouth was on his. He wanted to pull away in surprise but if it was a game they were playing, he was going to play along. 

It took him a second to kiss back, more or less stunned by how eager and passionate Bert was. Gerard sighed when his hands went into his hair, tugging on the tangles in it. Bert was smiling into the kiss and it nearly made Gerard do the same. Maybe it was a bit funny. Or maybe... or maybe he didn’t know.

The kiss had started out pretty innocent, just them playing a game. But with one hand placed on the back of Gerard’s neck, Bert opened his mouth easily. The second that Bert’s tongue was in his mouth, the air switched around them. Gerard got hot all over and let out a breath that was nearly a whine. And the next breath, when Gerard did actually whine, Bert’s grip flexed possessively. Gerard dared to be bolder in his movements and let one of his hands fall to Bert’s waist, pressing up toward him in the kiss. 

Bert seemed to have taken the hint and grabbed Gerard bodily, never breaking the kiss, moving him onto his lap. Gerard cupped his jaw and kissed him roughly now, a little less competition and a little more something complicated. Bert pulled him as close as he could, sucking on his tongue and pressing his fingers into Gerard’s thigh. 

It definitely wasn’t funny anymore.

Gerard was beginning to feel desperate against Bert, trying not to rut against the thigh between his legs. But Bert certainly had to have felt the fact that Gerard had a semi, pressed so close to him. He would’ve pulled away if he didn’t want to feel it. In fact, he had a grip on one of his hips. Gerard tested it just to make sure, letting himself press his clothed semi against Bert’s thigh, reveling in the friction of the drag. 

Bert made a noise like he liked it and squeezed his hip, encouraging, his tongue deep in Gerard’s mouth. 

He didn’t hold back after that, grinding up against Bert and making choked off noises into his mouth. Fuck, he was going to regret this later. But he was fully hard now and Bert kept touching him and kissing him and sometimes making these low, encouraging noises that went straight to Gerard’s dick.

After a minute of trying to get off that way, Bert’s hand came to rest upon the crotch of Gerard’s jeans. He molded his hand around the shape of Gerard’s cock and palmed him through his jeans. He stopped moving his hips and held onto Bert for dear life, not so much kissing him as moaning into his open mouth. The friction was almost too much but Bert was being slow and deliberate, stroking him through his pants. He licked at the corners of Gerard’s mouth and he groaned, kissing Bert hard. He rewarded Gerard by speeding up his movements. 

Their tongues slid together as Bert removed his hands to press his hips to Gerard’s, hard and desperate, too. Bert made a high-pitched noise that sounded like a whimper, cumming in his jeans with just a few thrusts. The way he shook and moaned under Gerard drove him over the edge, his orgasm hitting him by surprise and pulling away from the kiss to moan loudly, resting his head on Bert’s shoulder as he came down from his high.

For a while, they just breathed together. 

“I can’t believe you,” Bert said eventually, hand on Gerard’s back.

“What?” He asked, out of breath.

“You lost.”


End file.
